


a portable garden

by fourshoesfrank



Category: Ant-Man (Movies)
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, also scott and cassie are both autistic bc i say so, might add more bc this is Short, my hc about why cassie wears flower crowns, takes place during the house arrest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 06:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15624345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourshoesfrank/pseuds/fourshoesfrank
Summary: Her daddy misses flowers, and Cassie is going to fix that.





	a portable garden

"How did Rapunzel know what flowers smelled like, if she never left the tower?"

Scott blinked. He'd bought Tangled on iTunes for Cassie last night, to entertain her while he and Kurt tried to figure out the settings on some new kind of infared security camera set Luis had bought at an auction. It wasn't supposed to be a secondhand auction, but someone had clearly fucked up this set of cameras and the monitor before they were sold. It was now Scott's job to fix what he could while Kurt translated everything for him. Along with setting the sensitivity waaaaay too low, whoever had tampered with it had also changed the language to Russian. Cassie had gotten bored after watching them work for a little and asked Scott if he had any movies to watch.

Finally, the two of them had figured out how to reset everything, Kurt went home 'to my shchenki', and Scott had time to catch the last thirty minutes of Tangled. He thought he was ready to answer all of Cassie's after-movie questions, but he was tired and even this first simple question about flowers stumped him.

"I guess Mother Gothel brought her some," he said, hoping his answer would be satisfactory. Cassie nodded thoughtfully.

"Do you miss flowers, Daddy?"

Scott actually did miss them. He couldn't garden at all for two years, so he'd ordered some floral frebreeze off of amazon during the first few weeks but it just wasn't the same.

"I miss them every day, peanut."

"What if I brought you some?"

Scott mumbled an agreement and tucked his daughter in. It had been a long day for him, and he needed to sleep.

-

“Mommy, can you take me to the garden store?”

Maggie blinked. It was 7:30 on a Thursday; Cassie was normally much less coherent only half an hour after waking up. And what the hell was a garden store?

“Where is this garden store, sweetie?” Maybe Jim had told her a story and Cassie thought it was real. Wouldn’t be the first time. The kid had a very active imagination.

Cassie finished chewing a bite of the waffle on her plate before she answered. “Y’know, a store that sells flowers. Someone must want to buy them, right?”

Capitalism at its finest. “What’s this about, honey, do you want to start gardening?”

Cassie shook her head. “I wanna get flowers for Daddy, ‘cause he misses them.”

Maggie smiled. Scott did love bright colors, so it made sense that he missed flowers. It was sweet of Cassie to want to get him some. Except for one problem...

"You know, you'll have to keep buying new ones, and that costs a lot of money if you're gonna keep this up for two years."

"Oh." The little girl fidgeted with her sleeves, deep in thought. Maggie waited to see what solution her young mind could come up with. "I'm gonna wear a flower crown!"

**Author's Note:**

> leave me some feedback you forgetful hobgoblins


End file.
